


The Mutation

by le_paquet_fou



Series: Growing Pains [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Clones, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Tons of Them, a kaminoan that isn't heartless, and wow look at that, will fix tags when i remember how tagging works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_paquet_fou/pseuds/le_paquet_fou
Summary: This is what happened when I saw art by @suja-janee of baby Rex on tumblr and thought 'hey, how the hell was Rex not terminated?'. I love this boy and personally headcanon that he was naturally blond, so this is just a short fic on his brush with death when he was very young.
Series: Growing Pains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130072
Comments: 22
Kudos: 194
Collections: AOJAOP Universe





	The Mutation

Sezo Wei knew her job well. She had done it many times, and this time was no different. Opo Midrii pulled her away from the infant she was taking care of and had simply stated that they would begin looking for those with physical defects. She nodded and followed the doctor.

She had been trained to care for younglings. She knew what she was doing. She also knew the importance of getting rid of the weak links, unless they would be kept for experimentation. Experiments are expected if one is to fix flaws. She may not be a doctor or scientist, but she knows the importance of it.

They enter another chamber, full of three month old clones. Others are already here, scanning the clear plastic bins, each filled with a tiny mattress, blanket, and small clone. She takes a holopad with a map of the room and walks behind Midrii. Her eyes study each clone carefully, marking the datapad with each one found to have a defect. There aren’t many; two have spina bifida, three with phenylketonuria, and one had gone blind.

“Mark this one as well. After that, send in your list, and they will be collected for termination.”

“Yes, doctor.” Midrii nods and walks away. Sezo steps over to the crib she told her to mark, taking a look at the clone herself. He is in perfect health; he is extremely alert, he is the perfect size and weight, and he is perfect physically. Except for the blond hair that’s started to grow on his head. An obvious mutation, a flaw in their code.

She reaches into the plastic crib to quickly examine the mutation herself. Golden brown eyes follow her three fingered hand, and tiny little hands reach up to grab at the slim hand above him. She allows this, and even lets him drag it closer to his face. He coos happily, giving an open mouthed smile. When she takes her hand away, tiny fingers grasp for purchase on the smooth skin, squeezing as much as the infant can. He is unsuccessful at keeping her hand close.

“What is it, little one?” she asks, as if asking one of the younglings in the nursery. “What do you want?” He tilts his head a little, then reaches up again. He whines, and she puts her hand back in the crib. He takes it with a little laugh and starts cooing again.

She isn’t sure what she’s starting to feel when she looks at the little blond boy, a healthy infant playing as all of them do. She knows he’s been marked for termination by the doctor, but something is telling her not to terminate the child. He is, after all, perfectly healthy, and his defect will not cause any problems.

She gently strokes the chin of the infant, who starts to laugh, and smiles up at her. She knows she cannot let him be terminated.

“I have to go, little one. You will be safe. I will visit later.” She knows he doesn’t understand her yet. He won’t for another four months at least. Still, she makes the promise to the little smiling clone, and walks towards the door.

She checks the datapad one last time before handing it to the droid at the door, making sure the little blond boy, CT-7567, isn’t marked. Then she gives it to the droid and walks out into the hallway.

*****

When she wakes up next rotation, she is immediately called into Opo Midrii’s office. She doesn’t stall, and quickly enters the room. Another doctor and a scientist are there, casting their grey eyes on her.

“Sezo Wei, are you aware of the reason you have been called here?”

“I assume it has to do with the clone.”

“Precisely.” She doesn’t know what it is she feels, but it’s not good. She is… worried, for the clone. “Sezo Wei, that CT unit was marked by me for termination. Why did you not mark it on your datapad?” She looks at the blank faces around her, not quite her peers. Colleagues, perhaps. Then she answers.

“I felt it was unnecessary.” The doctors and scientist exchange glances.

“Can you elaborate?” the scientist asks.

“The clone, he is in perfect health. In fact, I would say he is in the more advanced of his age group. He is alert and aware, he acts in an appropriate way for his age, and has no debilitating physical defects. His mutation is purely aesthetic. I did not see any reason to terminate him when he is doing well.” Another shared glance.

“You are aware that such defects could be a sign of deeper flaws in its genetic code?”

“Yes, I am aware; however, I felt that terminating him was unnecessary. As I said, he is developing well and shows no signs of other defects.” The doctors and scientist talk amongst themselves in quiet voices.

Sezo thinks back to the little clone, his small smile and wide, golden eyes bringing a warmth not seen on Kamino. Perhaps it’s part of her training as a caretaker for younglings that makes it harder for her to find reason to terminate him. He is like the rest of his brothers still alive; young, healthy, and already curious about the world around him. He is no different than them except for a slight flaw that changed the melanin in his hair. Surely such a small defect can’t be reason enough to terminate a child bound for greatness.

“We have briefly discussed the matter,” Opo Midrii states, gaining Sezo’s attention, “and have decided that, for now, the clone may live. We will bring the matter of terminating for aesthetic defects to higher-ups, as we can’t ignore a legitimate claim for refusing termination should it be found agreeable. As for the clone… we will keep an eye on him. Should he show signs of temperamental defectiveness, he will be terminated immediately. Is that understood?”

“Yes, doctor.”

“Thank you for your time, Sezo Wei. You may go.” She turns and leaves in one graceful, fluid movement, gliding down the halls to the nursery with the little clone. She arrives and heads towards his plastic crib, an odd feeling of joy sparking within her at the sight of the blond infant. He smiles up at her and takes her hand when she puts it in the crib, gentle coos stirring a fondness within her.

“See, little one? I promised that you would be safe and I would return.” He still doesn’t understand her. He probably won’t even remember her when he grows up. But she doesn’t mind. She is happy seeing the little child smile and search the room with curious eyes. She doesn’t know how, but she can tell he’s destined to be one of the best.


End file.
